Pequenos suspiros
by Luana Rosette
Summary: As vezes a vida não precisa de grandes turbilhões para ser marcante, basta apenas pequenos suspiros


Eu voltei agora pra ficar... por que aqui, aqui é meu lugar, eu voltei pras coisas que eu deixei... eu voltei...

He he he... Eu realmente estou ouvindo essa musica enquanto escrevo isso, adoro essa musica, pena que não posso aplicá-la ao pé da letra. Vou demorar um pouco para atualizar minhas outras fics, os enredos delas são muito complexos para simplesmente colocar qualquer coisa, tenho que pensar com calma antes de digitar.

Enquanto isso eu vou ficar brincando com esse novo projeto.

Meu mais novo auto-desafio, uma trama sem inimigos, problemas absurdos ou mundos complexos, vai ser uma fic sobre um casal que apenas... vive. Acredite, para uma mente doida como a minha manter um enredo normal é como tentar falar com uma mordaça na boca.

Vamos ver como fica.

**Pequenos suspiros**

**Primeiro suspiro: Você não vai me apresentar?**

Dois anos de namoro, devo considerar isso um longo tempo, pelo menos para mim é.

Nunca mantive um relacionamento por tanto tempo, a maioria das pessoas com quem eu saí diziam nunca saber o que eu estava pensando, acho que isso as intimidava. A minoria, que até o momento é formada de apenas uma pessoa, não parece muito interessado em saber o que passa por minha cabeça, está ocupado demais tagarelando, esse é o meu Harry, a pessoa com quem hoje completo dois anos dividindo o mesmo apartamento.

Estava andando na rua, e tendo isso em mente, parei diante da confeitaria predileta de Harry.

Sorri

Hei, eu sei que não é muito de minha personalidade ficar sorrindo sozinho feito um idiota, mas poucas coisas na vida valem o preço de parecer um idiota.

E acredite, a simples memória de meu moreno é o prêmio mais precioso para um simples idiota como eu...

Hem hem...

Mas como eu dizia...

Quando eu olhei para a confeitaria não pude evitar sorrir diante da hipótese de ver aquele maníaco por açúcar me olhar com aqueles enormes olhos verdes repletos de carinho e gratidão apenas por ganhar uma bomba de chocolate.

Apenas isso me tirou de meu trajeto e me fez entrar na loja.

A prateleira próxima ao caixa estava lotada de uma enorme variedade de doces, o que me fez sentir um pouco enjoado. Nunca tive um estômago muito bom para doces, o que nunca impediu Harry de encher nossa geladeira e prateleiras com bolos chocolate, trufas e coberturas.

"Tratamento de choque" foi o que ele me disse um dia "Um homem crescido como você não pode ter esses tipos de frescuras. Quando você finalmente superar essa sua implicância boba com açúcar eu prometo te fazer uma surpresa"

Até hoje eu nunca soube o que seria essa surpresa, mas pela expressão que ele tinha quando me fez a proposta...

Depois de uma busca determinada, encontrei meu alvo. Pegando a bomba de chocolate eu me dirigi ao caixa.

Já tinha o dinheiro para o doce na mão quando ouvi uma voz conhecida:

- Por isso eu disse, eu preciso muito de você!!!

Virando em direção as mesinhas do estabelecimento, eu vi o dono da voz,

Harry Potter.

O MEEEU HARRY

Ele gesticulava e falava com uma garota algo que eu só pude supor nada bom para a saúde.

Para a saúde dele, é claro.

- Harry, não fale tão alto – a desgraçada teve a coragem de colocar a mão dela sobre a dele de maneira cúmplice – todo mundo deve estar ouvindo.

- Eu não me importo – ele se escorou no encosto da cadeira com desdém – É apenas a verdade.

"É apenas a verdade..."

POIS EU VOU MOSTRAR O QUE É A VERDADE PARA ELE!!!

Caminho com passos rápidos até a mesa em que os dois conversavam, fui rápido o bastante para que só notassem minha presença quando já estive devidamente sentado diante deles. Era duro de engulir, mas a garota era realmente bonita, tinha longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos, e seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão simpática que todo dia via no rosto de Harry.

Detesto admitir, mas eles realmente combinavam.

- Se... Severus? – Harry gagueja, algo realmente raro dado o seu jeito sempre tão despojado

- Então esse é o Severus? – A garota pergunta em tom baixo para Harry, ela parecia ter medo de mim.

Sim minha jovem, tenha medo, tenha muito medo.

- Harry – meu tom deveria ser glacial – você não vai me apresentar?

- Gi... Giny esse é Severus, Severus esta é...

- Giny, certo? – minha voz cortou a de Harry, que ainda parecia tentar entender de que buraco eu saí para de repente estar sentado na frente deles

- Certo – concorda a garota que começava a entender seu papel lá e para meu desagrado formar um sorriso irônico, eu odeio essa garota, e olha que tudo o que sei dela é o nome.

- Creio que você seja a garota com quem Harry está falando dentro de sua confeitaria preferida, em um horário em que supostamente deveria estar na faculdade. Estou certo?

- Severus – Harry parecia começar a entender o rumo que eu guiava aquela estranha conversa – me deixa...

- Não falei com você – disse com adagas saído de meus olhos.

- Está certo – Giny responde minha pergunta a medida que seu sorriso aumenta.

- Também acredito que esse encontro não seria relatado a mim em um futuro próximo.

- Severus, você não está entendendo... – Harry coloca a mão em meu ombro

- Por isso estou aqui – tiro a mão dele de mim – mas não sei se você estará aqui por muito tempo. – a ameaça oculta em minhas palavras o calaram e em seguida me viro ara a ruiva atrás da resposta de minha pergunta - Giny?

- Não, não seria relatado

- E também vejo – olho decepcionado para Harry – Que minha presença aqui não era esperada, nem requerida.

- Na lata – Giny balança afirmativamente a cabeça

- GINY!!! – Harry olha horrorizado para a... para a... para a "sabe-se lá o que" dele.

- Pois bem – reúno o pouco de dignidade que me sobrou – Não vou mais incomodar, apenas me deixem fazer o que vim fazer aqui – abrindo a embalagem da bomba de chocolate eu a esmago no colo de Harry – Feliz aniversário de dois anos de namoro, aproveite, é seu preferido.

Levantando-me da mesa, eu ainda ouço as risadas de Giny, aquela garota detestável, e os pedidos para que eu espere de Harry.

Antes de sair eu deixo uma nota de apenas Deus sabe que valor no caixa e saio do estabelecimento, entes que me expulsarem por tumulto.

Definitivamente eu odeio doces.

Ouço os passos de Harry atrás de mim.

Nenhum dos dois corria, apenas caminhávamos a passos apressados.

O idiota me pedia para parar...

para que me virasse...

para que o ouvisse...

Dane-se Potter.

Eu não suportei dois anos em um relacionamento tabu com um ex-aluno para que agora eu seja chutado no meio da rua por causa de uma ruivazinha qualquer.

Ele parecia aos poucos perdendo a paciência.

como se ele estivesse certo!!!

E algumas quadras mais a frente sinto algo macio golpeando minha nuca.

Ele por acaso acabou de jogar em mim uma bolinha de papel???

Ok, Agora isso está virando criancice.

No momento em que me viro eu apenas tive tempo de sentir a mão dele segurando minha nuca e puxando para um rápido e frustrado selinho.

No momento que nossas bocas se afastam do rápido momento de carinho eu já ia reclamar quando ele sibilou com certa impaciência.

- Cala a boca e esfria a cabeça.

Confesso que eu me paralisei por alguns segundos, mas raramente eu via uma expressão tão fria naqueles olhos verdes.

Suspirando fundo, Harry larga minha nuca para em seguido com a mesma mão segurar meu pulso, como se tivesse medo que eu saísse correndo, em seguida se agacha e pega o que supostamente jogou contra a minha nuca.

Realmente era uma bola de papel.

Desamassando com dificuldade, já que fazia com apenas uma mão, ele me estendo o que eu vi ser um folheto sobre carros.

- O que necessariamente eu deveria supor – pergunto ainda tentando passar irritação em minha voz.

- O obvio, talvez? – me pergunta no mesmo tom – que eu queria comprar algo especial para o nosso aniversario de dois anos.

Eu perdi o ar por alguns segundos, e aproveitando minha aparente perda de forças ele solta meu pulso e sorrindo daquela forma que sempre me derrete continua.

- Eu achei que se tivéssemos mais um carro alem do seu as coisas seria mais fáceis para nós, ao menos você não correria o risco de se atrasar para suas aulas todo o dia apenas por ter que me dar carona para a faculdade.

- Eu não me importo em...

- Eu sei que não... – sua voz agora era tão reconfortante como de costume – mas isso não muda o fato que se tivéssemos mais um carro poderíamos organizar melhor os nossos horários. Mas como não entendo nada de carros eu estava pedindo a opinião da irmã de um amigo meu, acho que você se lembra dele, o Rony.

- Vagamente...

- Ela entende tudo de carros, trabalha em uma oficina junto com outros dois irmãos do Rony. Eu queria ser discreto quanto a isso até o momento em que eu fosse te revelar a minha surpresa mas....

- Mas eu acabei fazendo uma cena no meio de sua confeitaria preferida.

Eu estou vermelho? Sinceramente eu não sei, mas eu devo estar, por que eu sinto um calorzinho estranho na minha face...

Hei!!!

Ele está rindo!!!

Eu acabo de pagar o maior mico no meio de um lugar publico e meu namorado apenas ri da minha cara? Apesar de que mico maior deve estar pagando ele com essa enorme mancha marrom espalhado por sua calça.

E mesmo assim ele veio atrás de mim...

E mesmo assim ele apenas ri...

Deus... eu poderia amar mais ele do que eu já amo?

- Eu não vejo isso dessa forma. – ele finalmente diz ainda entre risos.

- Hn? – saio de minhas declarações amorosas internas.

- Assim como eu acabo de revelar o meu presente de aniversario mais cedo. – ele envolve minha cintura com seu braço esquerdo e com sua mão direita retira parte da pastosa massa de chocolate que ele não deveria ter limpado na pressa de me seguir. Levou- a boca para depois continuar a dizer - você também revelou o seu um pouquinho mais cedo.

Dividido dessa vez um verdadeiro e intenso beijo, dividimos um fraco sabor de chocolate embalado pelo sentimento de culpa e perdão.

Após a quebra do beijo ele me encara como se nada tivesse passado, e pisca um olho.

- Isso nos deixa quite, não?

- Completamente.

A situação era patética, expus eu e meu parceiro ao ridículo, e de certo serei obrigado por Harry a me desculpar pessoalmente com a tipazinha ruiva por interromper a conversa deles.

Mas apesar de tudo algo de bom eu tirei disso tudo.

Durante todo o resto do dia uma pequena parte de mim pela primeira vez teve que dar o braço a torcer.

Coisas doces realmente não são tão ruins.

Principalmente quando as provo diretamente da boca de Harry.

Mas desse "manjar" só eu posso provar.

_**PS**_

Nhaaaai só depois que eu terminei esse capitulo que eu percebi, sem notar eu acabei realizando um desejo oculto do Severus da minha fic "Foi você quem pediu" eu fiz ele provar a sabor de uma sobremesa através da boca do Potty-pooh. Kiaaaaaaaa estou tão orgulhosa dos meus rompantes de bondade inconscientes.

Severus: Um carro? – pergunta com certo desdém.

Luana: Como?

Severus:Você me fez brigar com Harry apenas por um carro?

Luana:Bem... foi. O que você esperava?

Severus: Sei lá... já que acabaríamos brigando ele podia estar escolhendo algo mais... sei lá... importante. Mas ele estava apenas escolhendo um carro?

Luana: Mais importante? Como assim mais importante? O que você preferiria que ele estivesse escolhendo? Um anel de noivado? – a escritora percebe que o homem de cabelos negros começa a ficar vermelho – Jura? AI QUE FOFO!!! Sevy-pooh você queria que ele estivesse escolhendo um...

Severus: CALA A BOCA!!! –completamente vermelho – eu não penso, espero ou quero nada, e mais uma palavra de sua parte sobre o assunto e eu não garanto que você vá ter dedos suficientes na sua mão para digitar uma continuação para essa ou qualquer outra fic.

Luana: Certo, certo... – ainda com coraçõezinhos emocionados no lugar dos olhos – acho que tudo o que posso agradecer é que por essa fic não ser no mundo mágico você não pode me lançar nenhum crucio.

Obrigados por acompanharem esse primeiro capitulo, dependendo da reação de vocês terá uma continuação, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu a-do-rei digitar \o/ apesar do excesso de normalidade ¬.¬

Vejo vocês na próxima.


End file.
